Reverie
by Startisparticus2017
Summary: "Dave, he asked you a question." A soft voice came from behind him. "Starsky…say I do!" Inspired by a dream I had, "A what if theory and having no boundaries to their friendship." Episode related- Starsky's Lady. Thank you Sandy for beta reading. Thank you MaryEllen for your support and pre-read. COMPLETED, no swearing


**STARSKY & HUTCH**

By: Startisparticus2017

**Reverie**

**Description: **"Dave, he asked you a question." A soft voice came from behind him. "Starsky…say I do!" Inspired by a dream I had, "A what if theory and having no boundaries to their friendship." Episode related- Starsky's Lady. Thank you Sandy for beta reading. Thank you MaryEllen for your support and pre-read.

**Chapter 1**

The sound of a church organ echoed in the distance. David Michael Starsky stood before a full-length mirror and adjusted his black satin bow tie. The room housed deities of religious forum. His smile beamed as he took a double look at his fitted tuxedo and ultra-white ruffled shirt. A cluster of powder pink roses along with baby's breath sat on the lapel. Hutch stood behind him bearing a wide proud smile. "Got to hand it to you, Buddy, you look great. Hey, no price tags this time!" He winked mischievously as he fussed with his matching boutonniere and tuxedo.

The last time the brunet wore a tuxedo, he was met with embarrassment and a torn garment when the tag was removed by his partner. A shine of perspiration glistened on Starsky forehead; he paled as panic overtook his features rapidly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked. "Somethin' doesn't feel right, Hutch." He trembled slightly.

The blond placed his hands on his partner's shoulders. He smiled sympathetically. "I got your back, Starsk. You're going to be okay. It's called wedding jitters, Mushbrain." He comfortingly rubbed the ridged shoulders beneath his hands. "Come on, Buddy…take a few deep breaths. Breathe babe! You're marrying the love of your life." His voice was calm and soothing.

The door opened, Captain Dobey who also wore a black tuxedo stepped into the room and closed the door. His eyes sparkled and his face held a genuine smile. "It's time." He noted the angst expression on his dark-haired detective's face. "Are you okay, Dave? Son, you need to snap out of it. You can't keep that beautiful bride of yours waiting." He smiled.

Starsky shrugged his shoulders and took a long deep breath. "Nerves! Ya…that's what it is, nerves…right?" He turned to meet his partner and Captain's gaze. He placed his hand on his partner's shoulder and squeezed. "Let's not keep her waitin', Best Man. Glad I got this jacket, its cold in here, liable to catch a cold." He smiled, but deep inside something didn't feel right. He followed the Captain and Hutch shrugging his shoulders stained with a perplexed expression.

**Chapter 2**

The church was filled with guest. Hutch stood proudly next to his friend. Huggy stood behind the blond and pulled his suit jacket sleeve and then relaxed his shoulders casually. Nicky, Starsky's brother stood next to Huggy and displayed his annoyance by shifting from one foot to the other. Mrs. Starsky sat wiping tears from her eyes as she smiled at her eldest son. She wore her jet black hair in a bun beneath a smaller pink silk hat with a meshed veil that matched her dress. Captain Dobey sat next to the emotional woman and comforted her by holding her hand.

Nicky with his arms crossed leaned forward and looked at his brother. "Davey, I shoulda been your best man." He glared at Hutch with anger beaming from his eyes. "I see how I rank, big brother; ya put Hutch and Huggy Bear before me."

Starsky shifted his shoulders back and looked at his partner momentarily then at his brother. "We still have time to make ya the ring bearer, little brother." He winked and smiled. Mrs. Starsky overheard her youngest son's statement. She took Harold Dobey's hand and stood pulling the big man along with her. She grabbed Nicky's arm and tugged at him and nudged the Captain to take his place. "Nicholas that kind of behavior is unacceptable, you come with me." Her words were direct and spoken so that only he heard them. She followed her sulking youngest son back to the pews. Huggy leaned into the Captain's space and whispered. "Mother Starsky has now spoken. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end. You dig?" He shook his head. The Captain smirked.

The minister walked to the center of the cathedral. He motioned for everyone to stand. The wedding march began to play. Minnie Kaplan strolled down the aisle wearing a fitted pastel pink silk gown holding a small collective group of colorful pink flowers, three other women followed. The bride followed wearing a full-length wedding dress adorned with beads, sequins, and pearls. The veil covered her face as the bouquet she held filled with white and pink roses shook. She flowed as she walked toward the front of the church. The bride stopped in front of Starsky. His nervous hands touched the veil and lifted it over her head exposing a warm and beautiful smile. Terry Roberts's eyes pooled with unshed tears of joy.

Starsky felt dizzy, he quickly recovered and took her hands and turned to face the minister. The ceremony began. The brunet held his fiancé's hand tightly. His head hurt, his body felt weak and trembled uncontrollably. The proceedings around him felt distant. He could hear Hutch's voice in his head. "Hang in there, Starsk. Do you hear me? Hang in there." His partner's voice sounded as though he were pleading and sad. He turned and looked at his tall blond partner who smiled at him and winked.

"Do you David take Theresa to be your wife?" The minister stared at what appeared to be a dazed and confused groom. Several seconds had passed and there was still no answer. The minister who wore a long robe leaned in. "David?" Silence in the church hung like the anticipation of a wrecking ball before a strike.

Starsky looked at Terry who glowed; she tilted her head and smiled. "Dave, he asked you a question." A soft voice came from behind him. "Starsky…say I do!" A bashful smile formed on the blond's face as he stepped back and nodded his head toward the onlookers.

Starsky cleared his throat and looked at his bride. "I sure as hell do, pardon me…I sure as heck do!" The smile extended ear to ear, he couldn't take his eyes off her. A dull roar of laughter echoed in the large church. The minister repeated the question, but this time for Terry. "Do you Theresa take David to be your husband?"

Terry smiled. A tear escaped and ran down her cheek. "I most certainly do."

Hutch stepped forward and handed the rings to the minister who extended them to the bride and groom. "David and Theresa with these rings placed upon your left hands you are binding your love, faith and promises until death do you part." Terry slid the gold band upon Starsky's left hand ring finger. Starsky slowly slid the other band upon Terry's ring finger. They held hands and looked at each other as though no one else were there. The minister closed the book he held before him and smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride."

The groom pulled his bride in and kissed her passionately as everyone in the church applauded. They pulled away and clasped hands and exited the church.

**Chapter 3**

The reception was held at an adjoining function room that connected to the cathedral. The band members were setting up their equipment. Nicky hung near the bar flirting with anything that had a skirt. Starsky and Terry sat at the head table. Hutch stood. One of the band members reached for the microphone and spoke. "May we have your attention? The Best Man will propose a toast." The bashful blond took the glass of champagne and turned to his right and looked at the newlyweds. The room grew silent. "T…thank you. My name is Ken Hutchinson. I'd like to propose a toast to Dave and Terry. I not only have a best friend, and partner, I now have a best friend, partner, and his wife. Starsky…Dave, I mean and I, we've been through a lot, good times and bad times. Dave Starsky is one of kind, challenging, and a pain in the neck most of the time." The room erupted in laughter. "I wouldn't change a thing about him, he's the best. It would only be fitting that he marry someone as beautiful and thoughtful and, most of all understanding, as Terry. I wish you both love and happiness." Hutch's voice quivered with emotions. "To my best friend and his bride, I love you both." He raised his glass in gesture of a toast.

Starsky raised his glass and felt dizzy and disorientated. A voice whispered in his ear. "Hang in there, Starsk." The clanging of wine glasses startled him. He took a sip of the champagne and was met with a full embrace from his wife and Hutch.

**Chapter 4**

The sound of a heart monitor echoed in the stark white room. Several metal poles near the bed housed fluid bags and glass bottles and tubing. An oxygen mask covered the chalk white face of one David Starsky. His dark curly hair weighted down from perspiration. Hutch sat with his head pressed into the palms of his hands. His fingers ran through his soft blond hair as he raised his head. The normally bright blue eyes appeared strained and tired. A knock upon the door startled him. He rose to his feet and walked toward it as it opened. Captain Dobey held a bouquet of yellow roses nestled into a large clear glass vase. He looked past his exhausted detective and placed the flowers onto a rolling tray near the bed. "How's he doing?" The concern bored deep lines on his face.

Hutch bowed his head and sighed. "He's spiked a fever. He's been out for over five hours now." He turned and paced the room. Agitation radiated in his stiff posture. "I thought taking him away for a few days would help. I'm such an idiot." His voice was elevated and then softened as he looked at the still figure in the bed. "Hang in there, Starsk."

The Captain placed his hand on the blond's shoulder and grasped. This caused Hutch to turn and look at the worried man. "Hutch, you did what I would have done in this circumstance. He just lost the love of his life. The whole situation with Prudholm had us up in arms. You didn't know he was sick. You thought he was grieving. We all thought he was grieving." The large hand slid from the detective's shoulder slowly and comfortingly.

The tall blond sat at the foot of the bed and rubbed his face with his right hand. The visible crease between his eyebrows was present. He sighed. "According to Starsky's medical records, he contracted Malaria in Nam. Dr. Franklin believes that this may be a relapse." He glanced at his partner then back to his Captain. "Dr. Franklin gave me a lengthier medical inventory. They call it recurrence. The parasite can lay dormant in someone's liver for years. He's anemic, spiked fever; they are watching his kidneys, spleen, and neurological system." Hutch placed the palms of his hands to his eyes and rubbed. He dropped his hands to his lap. "I need my partner back." Raw emotions were tangled within his words.

**Chapter 5**

Starsky sat on a bench at the bar at The Pits. A half glass of beer sat before him as he examined the gold band on his left hand. A smile formed and widened. "I can hardly believe it, Hug. I'm married." The joy spilled through his words. Huggy popped up from behind the bar holding a bag of peanuts. He glared as he raised an eyebrow. "Well believe it, turkey. I oughta take that gold band off that finger of yours and sell it to pay your tab." He dropped the bag of nuts onto the counter and crossed his arms.

Starsky took the hovering hand he was admiring and scooped the half empty glass of beer. He winked. "I told ya, Hutch is gonna pay ya next week." He winked. A sudden rush of warmth radiated through his body. He shivered. He took his hand and wiped his forehead and removed some of the moisture that had collected. "I need my partner back." The whisper penetrated his thoughts and startled him.

The tall barkeep shook his head and tore the bag of peanuts open that he was holding. He dumped its contents into the five wooden bowls. Terry snuck up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Hutch carried several shopping bags and stood next to her. "Don't move. I'm taking you hostage, Detective Starsky." She smiled as she squeezed him even harder.

Starsky put his hands up to surrender. Terry released her hold and he turned to embrace her. "Excuse me Lady, but I'll have to check with my wife." They kissed passionately.

Hutch placed the bags onto the counter and glared at the newlyweds. "Hey you two, get a room!" He glanced at the mound of bags. "Glad you decided to join us, Terry. It's a good thing I showed up the same time your cab arrived. What's all this stuff anyways?"

The partners looked at each other briefly as Terry stepped back and crossed her arms. Her eyes watered as she glowed with excitement. "How do you feel about being an uncle, Hutch?"

Starsky's mouth opened. Huggy dropped a bowl of peanuts and Hutch felt his knees weaken and sat on the bar stool next to his shocked friend. Starsky's eyes were glazed with unshed tears of joy. He stood and wrapped his arms around Terry and held her tight. "We're gonna have a baby? We…are going to have a baby." His voice louder and carried through the crowded establishment. Everyone shouted and applauded.

**Chapter 6**

Hutch stood and glared out into the darkness that encompassed the hospital room window. He appeared to be deep in thought when the heart monitor surged into rapid beats. The blond was at his partner's side immediately and gently placed his hand on top of his partner's. "I'm right here, Buddy." His voice was soothing.

The heart rate decreased slowly and was back to a normal rhythm. Hutch removed his brown leather coat and hung it on the back of the chair. Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled the chair in closer and sat. His features were heavy with exhaustion. "Well, it's been over twelve hours. You're scaring me, Gordo." He watched his friend, as he lay motionless. The only movement came from the rapid eye movement under closed lids. "Can you hear me? I know you're dreaming." Hutch leaned his elbows onto the bedside and cupped his hands and leaned his chin onto them. A long deep sigh was released and he closed his eyes. "I hope they are good dreams because sitting here waiting and not knowing is a nightmare." The blond collapsed his arms one over the other and laid his head upon them. "I'm not going anywhere." The exhausted detective's hand grasped the motionless one as he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The door to the room opened with a bouquet of balloons escorted in along with a large brown paper bag. Behind the colorful arrangement was Huggy. He quietly sauntered across the room and tied the cluster of ribbons to the handle of the nightstand opposite the monitors. Displayed in his silky ultra-blue windbreaker and chocolate corduroy bellbottoms, Huggy pulled a chair that sat in the corner and placed it near Hutch. Quietly he sat and noticed the blond's hand nestled over his partner's. Huggy bowed his head and pressed his lips together and smirked. "You're a couple of tough dudes on the streets. This would surely ruin your reputation. Don't worry, it's our secret." His words extended admiration.

Hutch raised his head slowly and sat upright. He rubbed the sleepiness from his face. "I didn't hear you come in." He noticed the splash of color attached to the handle of the bedside stand. "Starsk will love them." A not so convincing smile formed.

Huggy sat back and sighed. "He's gonna be okay, you'll see, Blondie." The brown paper sack was extended. "You need to keep up your strength. A gourmet treatment for the pallet of soup and a sandwich, now eat."

At first hesitant, the tall blond took the bag and opened it. "What's all this stuff?" The heart monitor increased slightly catching both men's attention. Once convinced that his friend was calm, he reached in and extracted a spoon and container with lid. He opened it and spooned out the contents. "Lentil?" The expression of contentment covered Hutch's face. "This is really good." He continued to eat and enjoyed each spoonful.

Something weighed heavy on Huggy's mind. He leaned forward. "I know she was special to you too. How you holdin' up?" He turned and looked at Hutch.

Hutch placed the lid back onto the container and put it back into the bag along with the spoon. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped. "Prudholm is off the streets. But that's not enough, Hug. Losing Terry hurts like hell. Starsky, well you know he can put up a good front. He didn't want to worry me. She left me Ollie, her teddy bear. She gave Starsky a book on how to win at Monopoly." He chuckled. "He's a tough cop and a good cop. He's loyal, fierce. When David Starsky lets you in his world it's special. He loves you all the way. There's no halfway. Losing Terry…no one is invincible, not even Starsky." He turned away and took a deep breath. "I'm scared." He raised his clasped hands and bowed his head and rubbed the crease between his eyebrows with his thumbs. "What if Starsky's given up and doesn't…" He couldn't complete the sentence. "What if Starsky's given up and doesn't want to live?"

Huggy nodded and looked at the figure in the bed and bowed his head. "I'm no expert on the matter, but the way I see it is Curly has somethin' to his advantage…he's got you. I've bared witness, you don't do half way either."

The heart monitor increased once again. Both were distracted when the alarms were set off. The door opened several nurses and a doctor entered. Huggy and Hutch stood and pulled the chairs away and stood aside and watched.

**Chapter 7**

Starsky squatted with his berretta clutched in his left hand. He peered over the hood of the Torino. He was winded with excitement, but most of all fear. Hutch was crouched next to him with his magnum also grasped tightly in his right hand. "Two in the alley, the other one is behind the dumpster." He turned to look at his blond partner. He suddenly felt chilled and weak. His surroundings faded and blurred. His partner's voice faded in, and then back out. "There's no halfway. Losing Terry…no one is invincible, not even Starsky." The sound of gunfire blended with the words. The weapon in his hand trembled uncontrollably. He was standing over George Prudholm ready to strike him. The brunet's entire body was wracked with rage, unable to think beyond the fiery anger. Hutch's voice echoed. "I'm scared."

Starsky was startled from the feeling and vision when Hutch grabbed his elbow and pulled him back to the ground. Both men landed on the ground near the car. Hutch leaned against the car. "What the hell are you doing? You're going to be a father in less than a week. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He hollered followed by gasps of breath. Blazing wide worried ice blue eyes met their target, Starsky.

Starsky caught his breath and sat up and pressed his back against the front panel of the car. "What did you mean about losing Terry?" He rubbed the perspiration from his forehead. His eyes were filled with fury.

The sound of gunfire erupted. Both men cocked their guns. A man in a ski mask ran around the back of the Torino and pointed his gun. Starsky noticed the perpetrator and grabbed Hutch's arm and pulled himself upward and fired a shot as he vaulted to his feet. The masked man fell to the ground.

Hutch had fallen to the ground onto his stomach. He quickly rolled and sat up. He was distracted with locating his partner when another gunman came from behind the car. Starsky now stood and aimed his gun at the second masked armed man. A third man came around the front of the car. The blond detective stood and lunged toward the front of the car at him. "Starsky…look out!"

A shot was fired from the magnum at the same time as the man behind the car fired. Starsky fired a shot hitting the target behind the car that fell into a crumpled heap onto the ground. The man in the front fell to the ground. Hutch lay flat on the ground near the car. Starsky went to his side immediately. "Hutch…HUTCH!" He was gasping for air as he knelt near his partner. He slowly and gently touched his friends head with a trembling hand. The blond was not responding. Several uniform officers had arrived to their aid. "Someone call for an ambulance. Officer down!" The brunet gently rolled his partner over to see a large pool of blood in the middle of his chest. Starsky pulled his friend onto his lap and held him. "You're gonna be okay, Buddy. You hear me?" His voice cracked. "Oh God! Get the damn ambulance." He shouted.

Sitting, Starsky put his hand over the blood-soaked area on the shirt. "Stop! There's too much blood, Hutch. We gotta stop it." He rocked back and forth and held a tight grip around his fallen friend. The crimson red pool continued to widen and seep through Starsky's fingers. The EMT's had arrived and begun to assess the blond detective's injuries. Two officers struggled to remove Starsky from the hold he had on his friend. Starsky could hear the faint sound of beeping and voices as he struggled.

**Chapter 9**

At the hospital in Starsky's room, Huggy and Hutch watched as the team of medical staff worked diligently. The doctor on call barked his orders and nurses exited and returned with bags of solution and connected them to the IV. The heart monitor continued to spike in rhythm. Hutch watched in horror. He stepped forward to be met by one of the nurses. "Detective Hutchinson, let us do our work. Stay back or I will have you removed." He was met with dark brown eyes and a stern expression.

The steely glare of blue fixed its focus onto the middle-aged nurse. The no nonsense crease that formed along with a rigid jaw spoke volumes. She stepped aside. Hutch went to his partner's side and placed his hand on the center of the sheet that covered Starsky's chest. "I'm here Starsk, easy…easy."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and watched in amazement. The heart rate declined and resumed a normal beat. The doctor motioned for the staff to leave. The salt and pepper haired man who towered in height walked toward the door. He hesitated and looked at Huggy, then Hutch. "His fever is still spiked. I will update Dr. Franklin. He should have responded to the medication by now." He exited the room.

The brown-eyed nurse entered with a basin filled with water and cloth. She placed it on the tray near the bed. She grabbed the towel and rung it out. Hutch looked as she extended the cloth to him. He raised his large hand and took the cloth. "A steady dose of compresses on his forehead will do. He's in good hands." She smiled and left the room.

Huggy pulled the two chairs back to the bedside and sat and watched the blond partner press the cloth onto the pale expressionless face before him.

**Chapter 10**

Starsky sat on the ledge of the windowsill. He looked out into the darkness. The sound of a monitor beeping a regular rhythm filled the room. Hutch was lifeless in the bed attached to tubes and bags. Starsky stood and wandered over near the bed. He pulled a chair next to the bed with his foot. His jacket had dark stains along with his pale blue shirt. The stains were from his partner, part of his partner. Starsky sat on the hard chair and reached up and tucked the sheets and pulled them up to cover his friend. He fussed with each crease and fold.

A nurse entered, she was petite and wore a warm smile. "He's in good hands."

The brunet blinked several times. The nurse's voice echoed. She walked to the opposite side of the bed. "Can I get you anything?"

Starsky smiled and continued to fuss with the sheets. "No, thanks."

The door to the room opened once again. Terry entered with her hand over her extended pregnant form. She wore a baby blue lace dress with a white, short sleeve jacket. The nurse acknowledged her and exited. Starsky stood and made his way to his wife. He took her hand as worry consumed his face. "What are you doing here?"

She gently caressed his face. Her eyes watered. "Where else would I be, silly." She pressed her lips and kissed his gently and stepped back. The color drained from her face when she saw the blood on her husband's clothing. Starsky noted the change and escorted her to the chair near the bed. He pulled another chair and sat next to Terry and held her hand. "You okay?" The worry dulled his normally sparkling blue eyes.

She touched his face once again. She looked into his eyes and soothingly touched his face with her fingers. "I'm fine. I'm worried about you. How's Hutch doing?"

Starsky looked away momentarily then back. "He's holdin' his own. They got the bullet, but he lost a lot of blood." He looked at his partner then back to Terry. "It was all my fault. My mind wasn't on my job." His facial features held fear and emotion. He suddenly felt out of sorts and cold. He closed his eyes and opened them. Terry harbored a bandage that semi covered a red blotch on the left side of her forehead. He blinked several times. He stood up overcome with worry. "What happened to your head?"

Terry stood and held her husband's hand and smiled. "Dave?" She looked deep into his eyes as though searching for something. "It wasn't your fault. None of what happened was your fault. Do you hear me?" Her face glowed and took on a more angelic form. He pulled her into his arms and held on tightly.

**Chapter 11**

The room was filled with plants, flowers and a familiar teddy bear named Ollie. Hutch hadn't left his partner's side. It has almost been 24 hours since his friend was admitted. A quick shower and fresh clothes didn't remove the exhaustion and worry from the blond partner. Captain Dobey and his wife visited, along with Minnie.

Doctor Franklin entered the room. The expression on the man's face didn't ease Hutch's fragile state of mind. He glared at the physician. "Doctor Franklin?"

The doctor looked at the metal tablet in his hands and back up at Hutch. He took a deep breath. "The Chloroquine along with doxycyline along with other regimens has been administered. He's not responding for some unknown reason. I wish I had better news." He crossed his arms. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he doesn't want to come back." He bowed his head and left the room.

Hutch paced the room. He raised his hand and placed it on the back of his neck. "Is what Doctor Franklin said correct, Starsk? I know you're hurting, Buddy. I loved her too." Dropping his hand from his neck, Hutch looked to the ceiling. "I could use a little help, Terry." He sighed deeply and reached for the chair and sat heavily onto it. "What's it going to take, huh…a soapy scene?" He chuckled. "I scratched the tomato getting you here." He waited for any sign. The tired man's eyes wandered over each and every facial feature of stone. "Thought for sure that would have done it."

A few moments passed as the blond detective watched tentatively for any movement or reaction. Hutch leaned forward cupped his hands and rubbed them together in thought. "What's it going to take? Can you hear me?" He scanned the form in the bed from head to toe. "STARSKY!" His voice was loud as he spoke his friend's name. "Listen to my voice. I need you, Starsk. I NEED YOU! Don't you dare leave me!" His voice held a quiver and raw emotion. His eyes reddened and glistened with moisture ready to spill down his face.

**Chapter 12**

Starsky had fallen asleep at the bedside. He laid his head onto his left arm onto the mattress at his partner's side. He was restless. "Is what Doctor Franklin said correct, Starsk?" He could hear Hutch. "I scratched the tomato getting you here." He was tired, so very tired. "Listen to my voice. I need you, Starsk. I NEED YOU! Don't you dare leave me!"

The sleeping burnet fidgeted and startle awake. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He looked at his partner. "Hutch?" His voice was congested with sleep. No response from the man in the bed. He looked around the room it was still dark. The room was dimly lit.

Captain Dobey stood at the opened door. He looked sad. The creases on his forehead formed as he motioned for two orderlies to enter. Starsky stood and watched. "Capt'n what's going on?"

The Captain bowed his head. "They need to take Hutch to the morgue." His voice echoed through the room. The orderlies pulled a gurney in and proceeded to unhook the monitors. Starsky watched in horror. "Stop! What the hell do ya think you're doing?"

The two orderlies continued their task. A tap on his shoulder caused the brunet to stagger backwards. He turned to see Terry. She wasn't dressed like before; she had her jeans and sweater. "Dave it's time." Her eyes twinkled with unshed tears. "Hutch needs you."

Starsky looked at his wife. He reached out and touched her stomach. "The baby, what happened to the baby?" His emotions were high, his chin quivered. "Terry?"

Hutch's body was lifted onto the gurney. They covered his body with a sheet. Starsky reached over and ripped the sheet off. "NO! Hutch, come on partner…wake up will ya?"

The Captain cleared his throat. "Dave, your partner is dead, Son."

A gentle hand touched his arm and turned him around. Terry looked at him. She placed her hand delicately upon his chest. "This was all a dream, Dave. You need to go back to, Hutch. I love you. I will always love you." Her silhouette was now translucent. His hand went through as he tried to touch her. Hutch's voice could be heard in the distance. "Starsky…I need you. Don't you dare leave me."

The Captain was gone. He looked down at his left hand. There was no wedding ring. The orderlies had left the room with Hutch. Starsky felt dizzy and disoriented. "HUTCH…no, no…he's not dead, bring him back. Terry, I love you!" He couldn't move his body. His body was cold and drenched. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. The room darkened. Hutch's voice shouted. "Fight…damn it, Starsk!"

**Chapter 13**

Hutch stood at the end of the bed. He wiped away an escaping tear from the corner of his eye. He placed both hands against the frame and leaned forward. "Fight…damn it, Starsk!" He bowed his head and sighed. A noise startled him causing him to look up. In the bed with his eyes staring directly at him was a teary eyed brunet. His face was covered with moisture from tears and from breaking the fever. Hutch didn't move he just stared. "Starsky?"

Starsky licked his lips. He tried to speak but his mouth was too dry. The blond was at his side with a cup of water and assisted his friend by guiding the cup to his lips. The brunet didn't take his eyes off his partner. He looked at him as though he were memorizing each and every feature. He laid his head back. "I thought you were dead." Although hoarse, Starsky managed to speak and formed a weak smile and closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Confused, the blond rang the buzzer for assistance. He paused momentarily and cupped his face with both hands and slid them downward. "No, I'm not dead, Buddy."

**Chapter 14**

Starsky sat on the couch at his apartment. He still looked peaked and frail. The balloons were tied to the kitchen chair along with the gifts scattered about the apartment. He rested his feet on the coffee table and stared at the photo that sat on the wooden shelving. It was a picture of Terry he had taken prior to her injury. The door to the apartment swung open with Hutch carrying two grocery bags. He kicked the door shut. He walked as though he were floating on air. "No more hospital food. Edith Dobey and Huggy created a feast fit for a king. Homemade meatloaf, mash potatoes, and peas." He entered the kitchen and emptied the contents into the refrigerator one container at a time. "How does chicken and dumplings sound?"

Starsky remained silent as he slumped on the couch. He seemed sad or depressed. He knew Hutch was happy and didn't want to ruin the mood. "That's great. I'll be sure to thank them." He fumbled with his hands.

Hutch closed the refrigerator door gently. He knew something was brewing in his partner's head. He took his tan windbreaker off and tossed it onto a nearby chair and walked back into the living room. He sat on the coffee table next to the propped blue adidas shoes. "Spill it! It's just you and me. Why did you think I was dead?" He rubbed the back of his neck and raised one eyelid.

Starsky pinched his lips together and raised his eyes to meet his partner's. Silence hung between them for a few minutes. The brunet crossed his arms and sighed heavily. "You were my best man at my wedding. Nicky, let's just say he wasn't too happy. Terry and I got married. I was going to be a father. I screwed up, lost focus and you got shot." He rubbed his forearm as though to fight back his emotions. "Uncle Ken, you were so excited." He attempted a chuckle, but a snuffled moan emerged instead. He raised his hand and brushed his thumb at the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, Pal. I forget what bothers me bothers you too. Thanks for being there, huh. I heard ya loud and clear."

Hutch bowed his head and looked back up at his friend. "I really thought you'd given up. You're grieving. Don't apologize. I miss her too. I can't say that I feel bad about Nicky. An uncle, huh?" He nudged one of the blue tennis shoes next to him with his elbow. "I was wondering if you heard me."

Starsky smirked. The grin slowly disappeared. His eyes grew wider and intense. "What about the scratch on my car?"

Hutch's expression grew blank. He formed a smile and nervously chuckled. "What scratch?" He stood and put his hands in his pockets. "There's no scratch. I don't know what you're talking about. She's fine. The tomato is just fine, Buddy." He slowly made his way over to his jacket and quickly made a beeline for the door.

Starsky was already at the door blocking it, his with his arms crossed over his chest. "How?" His voice was calm, but his eyes flared with fury. "How did my car get scratched, Hutch?"

Hutch crumbled his jacket in his hands. He could feel the heat of embarrassment rising within and the rage that came from his friend. "You heard that, huh?" He pressed his lips together as anger simmered. "You heard that and still didn't wake up. You...I ought to…it's a hunk of metal. A tiny scratch." He used his fingers to show the measurement, displaying a tiny space.

Starsky's face no longer pale and sick but shaded with anger. "A hunk of metal? I'll have you know…" He pointed his finger directly into the blond's face. He stopped mid-sentence. The burst of anger vanished. He reached and pulled his now stunned partner into an embrace. "I'm glad you're not dead." He pushed Hutch back at arm's length. He winked.

Hutch glared at him with his mouth open. He grinned and shook his head. "I'm at a loss for words, but I think you just told me I'm more important than your car."

Starsky smirked. "Think again, Merle's waiting for her. I told him you'd drop her off and you'd be leaving a deposit for the repair."

Pursing his lips, the blond although annoyed, knew he had been played, and took a deep breath. He reached up and pinched Starsky's cheek gently. "You're more important than my car."

The brunet swatted at the large hand as though salt had been added to a wound. He frowned. "Thanks, thanks a lot. That's not sayin' much, Pal."

The car will be fixed and Hutch will pay for it. He's okay with it. He has what is most important and that is his partner.

**Far from the End…**

**Reverie - ****(****Lost in one's thoughts, hallucinations)**

**Note: The stories are written for entertainment purposes only. The characters are barrowed for entertainment purposes only. **


End file.
